Kamu, Kamu, dan Kamu
by Achi Putiyu
Summary: Semua tentang kamu. Maaf … tanpa izin, namamu selalu disebut dalam coretanku. Tanpa izin, kujadikan 'kita' sebagai peran utama dalam cerita. Tanpa izin, menyebut namamu di setiap doa. Tanpa izin, dengan bebasnya menguntit akun media sosialmu. Tanpa izin, menatapmu dalam kejauhan. Dan tanpa izin, merindukanmu dalam kesunyian./NejixTenten/RnR please.


**Kamu, Kamu, dan Kamu**

 ** _Disclaimer_** **: Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Pairing_** **: Tenten x Hyuuga Neji**

 ** _Rated_** **: T**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 **September 2014**

Awal semester di bangku kuliah menjadi pembuka lembaran baru. Perguruan tinggi yang dinantikan sejak SMA, kini menjadi nyata. Mahasiswi fakultas Ilmu Administrasi dengan konsentrasi Administrasi Bisnis adalah statusku saat ini. Kelas pertama di ruang aula, dan menjadi awal pertemuan kami.

Dengan santai dia duduk di sampingku. Laki-laki berpostur tegap, berkulit putih, dengan rambut panjang berwarna cokelat. Memang bangku-bangku telah terisi di barisan sebelah kanan, mungkin ini menjadi alasan dia memilih barisan kiri. Tapi kenapa harus di sini? Padahal di belakang kami banyak bangku tak berpenghuni.

Rasa canggung menyapa di awal, namun beberapa kali bertemu membuat kami saling mengenal. Terkadang, kami berkomunikasi lewat BBM. Banyak yang diceritakan mulai dari tugas kuliah, hobi, dan yang paling mengejutkan ialah tentang _anime._

"Mas Neji suka genre apa?"

"Seperti Naruto, sedikit kisah cinta tapi banyak beladirinya. Genre _sport_ juga suka."

"Tidak menyangka, kupikir tontonanmu hanya berita."

"Masa, sih? Tidak semuanya harus serius, Ten, kecuali dalam menjalin hubungan."

Tiba-tiba rona merah tampak di kedua pipiku setelah gambar senyum ia kirimkan. Semoga waktu berhenti, dan aku harap obrolan ini tidak akan selesai. Tuhan, apakah aku jatuh cinta? Atau sebatas kagum padanya?

oOoOo

 **September 2015**

Mata kuliah Kewirausahaan menjadi awal pertemuan di semester tiga, Pak Jiraiya selaku dosen memberi tugas keluar kelas. Di mana kami mengunjungi kedai ramen ternama di Konoha. Namun, perjalanan ke sana dibutuhkan kendaraan roda dua. Sebab jarak yang ditempuh cukup jauh, dan mobil tidak bisa melintasi daerah itu, karena dekat pemukiman padat penduduk.

"Sudah siap, Ten?" tanyanya.

"Siap," balasku, mengacungkan jempol.

Cukup lama tak diboncengi seseorang, terakhir kelas 3 SMP, dan itu pun sama papa. Semenjak kuputuskan untuk tinggal sendiri saat SMA dan pindah ke kota ini, membuatku hidup mandiri. Kini rasa senang mendominasi, bahagia yang sangat berarti. Memang pergi bukan dengan sang kekasih, tapi bisa jadi dia calon imamku nanti.

"Coba lihat!" pintanya.

Tak sengaja telapak tangan kami bersentuhan. _Handphone_ miliknya berada di tanganku, karena dipakai untuk menyalakan GPS. Ya, kami tertinggal rombongan, meski kedai yang dituju terkenal, tetap saja membuat kami bingung, sebab pertama kalinya ke sana.

"Maaf," ujarnya.

Aku mengangguk sambil memberikan _handphone_ berwarna biru itu. Selama perjalanan tak saling bicara. Mungkin dia tengah fokus mencari kedai ramen, sedangkan aku menyembunyikan wajah di balik helm, dan meredakan degup jantung yang berdetak kencang.

oOoOo

 **September 2016**

Pendakian yang kamu lakukan membuatku berani mengirim puisi untuk pertama kalinya. 'Jejak Pendaki' judulnya. Entah kenapa jari-jari ini dengan lihainya bermain pena, dan puluhan kata terangkai indah. Aku senang melihat foto-fotomu saat mendaki, pasti banyak pengalaman yang kau terima.

"Puisimu indah sekali, Ten." Satu pesan BBM darinya masuk.

"Sudah dibaca? Semoga suka," balasku.

"Sangat suka. Teruslah menulis untukku, ya."

"Maksudnya, menulislah untuk mengembangkan bakatmu." Dia segera melengkapi ucapannya. Mungkin takut membuatku _baper_ membaca pesan sebelumnya.

"Iya. Mas Neji hati-hati di sana."

"Siap, Ten! Saya akan mengingat kata-katamu." Si sulung Hyuuga kembali mengirim gambar senyum di akhir dialognya.

oOoOo

Kuliah tidak setiap semesternya satu kelas dengan teman-teman yang dikenal. Terkadang berada di kelas yang dihuni wajah-wajah baru. Tapi sejauh apa pun terpisah, pasti ada momen yang mendekatkan kami. Misalnya di dalam kelas dengan mata kuliah yang sama.

"Buat grup Line, kita video _call_ -an," sarannya.

"Tidak perlu Mas Neji," tolakku.

"Anaknya _gak_ mau, Ji. Bilang saja mau lihat wajahnya," celetuk Lee—si ketua kelompok.

"Gimana kalau buat grup WA?" saran Temari.

Aku mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju. Entah respon apa yang dia berikan pada si sulung Sabaku. Karena mendengar sindiran pria berambut batok kelapa—Lee, membuatku tak berani menatap Neji.

oOoOo

Mungkin momen kamu dengan para gadis baik anak tetangga, di sekolah, maupun teman sekomunitas lebih banyak, tapi setiap pertemuan kita secara kebetulan ataupun tidak menjadi potongan cerita yang akan kukenang. Kamu ingat pertemuan di tangga kampus? Ketika itu semester 5, tepatnya saat mata kuliah Studi Kelayakan Bisnis. Pelajaran tersebut mendekatkan kita. Kenapa? Ya, karena berada di kelompok yang sama. Dan paling diingat adalah ucapan selamat tinggal. Kamu meminta izin pulang terlebih dahulu setelah kita kerja kelompok. Rasanya tidak ingin terbawa perasaan, tapi hanya padaku kamu menyampaikan kalimat itu.

"Pulang dulu, Ten," pamitmu.

"Hati-hati di jalan Mas Neji."

Bahkan sampai sekarang, _embel-embel_ 'Mas' tetap kusebut saat memanggilnya. Umur kami berbeda satu tahun, tapi kata itu sudah terbiasa kuucap dari pertama kali bertemu.

oOoOo

 **September 2017**

Setiap enam bulan sekali berganti semester. Tentu di setiap tingkatnya ada saja mata kuliah yang mempertemukan kita. Cerita yang selalu kutulis di setiap pertemuan baik disengaja ataupun tidak. Ingat pertemuan di gerbang kampus? Saat itu kau sedang mengendarai motor—bergegas pulang, karena mata kuliah pertama telah selesai. Lalu, pertemuan di depan ruang 2201, saat itu aku hendak masuk kelas, namun kau menyapa dengan senyum mengembang. Tapi dengan segera kulewati dirimu, entah karena gugup, atau lelah akibat hujan yang menerpaku kala itu.

Bahkan hal itu terjadi saat semester akhir. Hujan membasahi tubuh, tangan menggenggam payung, berjalan di lorong-lorong kampus dengan pelannya, mencari ruang yang dipakai kita untuk UTS. Kau menyapaku kembali, namun dengan malasnya kujawab. Tuhan, kenapa lidahku kelu? Satu kelas denganmu adalah hal yang kuharapkan. Tanpa sadar, keinginan ini selalu kuucap dalam doa.

Kamu ingat? Di setiap semester ada saja mata kuliah yang mendekatkan kita. Hingga semester delapan, Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk duduk di sampingmu. Mungkin, kalau disebut cukup banyak mata kuliahnya. Namun, di memori ini selalu tersimpan bagaimana malu, dan gugupnya bicara denganmu.

"Kerja sama dengan konveksi, Ten!" saranmu.

"Saya hanya _reseller,_ Mas Neji," balasku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya percaya ilmu yang kau dapatkan sekarang akan berguna di masa depan. Mungkin saja, tahun depan seorang Tenten bisa melahirkan sebuah produk."

"Terima kasih, Mas Neji." Hampir saja air mata jatuh, namun dengan segera kutahan.

Ucapanmu begitu yakin, motivasi yang diberikan untukku. Kau tahu bahwa menulis adalah hobiku. Kau percaya bahwa suatu saat tidak hanya deretan kata terangkai indah, namun produk khususnya di bidang _fashion_ bisa lahir dari tangan ini. Ya, hidup sendiri menjadikanku mandiri. Untuk menambah uang jajan, kuputuskan menjadi _reseller_ salah satu produk _fashion_ ternama di Konoha. Tidak berhenti begitu saja, setelah pertemuan di seminar Kewirausahaan, kau terus memotivasiku.

Ingatkah ketika jari-jari ini meng- _upload e_ -sertifikat juara menulis di sosial media, tepatnya _event_ kepenulisan yang diadakan _indie publishing_? Ingatkah saat meng- _upload_ hadiah karena menang kuis saat meringkas cerita sebuah _event_ yang diadakan asisten dosen—Pak Kakashi? Semua ku- _upload_ di BBM. Kau memberi ucapan selamat dan motivasi.

"Teruslah menulis, untuk dirimu dan sekitarmu."

oOoOo

 **Maret 2018, surat untuk HN**

 _Mas Neji, ternyata menulis tentang kita tak cukup beberapa lembar, ya? Maaf … tanpa izin, namamu selalu disebut dalam coretanku. Tanpa izin, kujadikan 'kita' sebagai peran utama dalam cerita. Tanpa izin, menyebut namamu di setiap doa. Tanpa izin, dengan bebasnya menguntit akun media sosialmu. Tanpa izin, menatapmu dalam kejauhan. Dan tanpa izin, merindukanmu dalam kesunyian._

 _Saat ini, fokus skripsi menjadi tugas kita. Mengejar dosen pembimbing, mengatur antara kerja dan kuliah. Dengan begitu, kita tidak perlu memikirkan soal cinta. Setiap pertemuan akan ada perpisahan. Aku sudah siap, ketika kita—anak-anak kelas bisnis di tahun ini melepas status mahasiswanya. Semoga, gelar sarjana yang akan melengkapi nama kita, dan semua ilmu yang diterima menjadi berkah dan manfaat._

 _Mas Neji, saya tidak tahu apakah ini rasa cinta, suka, atau sebatas kagum. Tapi yang saya tahu bahwa di perguruan tinggi ini, ada seorang laki-laki dengan santainya duduk tanpa permisi di samping perempuan berjulukan Panda. Dengan baiknya memberi motivasi dan semangat, karena hobi dan usaha yang perempuan itu jalani. Dengan ramahnya mau berteman dengan gadis yang kaku tentang pria._

 _Mas Neji, ayo sama-sama berusaha. Semangat menyelesaikan skripsi. Saat lulus nanti, bukan akhir dari pertemuan kita. Selesainya masa pendidikan adalah awal lembaran baru agar hidup lebih berguna bagi orang lain. Teruslah mendaki sebagaimana hobimu. Izinkanku untuk tetap menulis puisi, dan merekam kebersamaan ini di dalam memori._

 **FIN**

 **A/N : Minna-san, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Gimana, mudiknya lancar? Hehehe. Akhirnya, selesai juga. Cerita yang kupersembahkan sebelum UAS dimulai. **Cie, Tenten panggil Mas Neji :)****

 **Gimana,** ** _bapernya dapat?_** **Hehehe. Achi mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada siapapun yang membaca** ** _fanfic_** **sederhana ini. Akhir kata, kritik dan saran dipersilakan.** **:)**


End file.
